


Christmas in Cairo

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust for Fingerprints [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Sherlock plans a relaxing holiday in Cairo for Hermione, but finds himself a bit on edge when it comes to sharing a new tradition with her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Dust for Fingerprints [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	Christmas in Cairo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Holiday Hideaway event at Hermione's Haven! It's always a fun event and thank you to all the admin who make sure it runs flawlessly. I hope everyone enjoys this tale! Happy holidays! Much love, xxDustNight! 
> 
> Much love to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription . Any other mistakes you find are my own Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Sherlock belongs to PBS & BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes, Cairo, Egypt + Christmas Eve Book

_24 December 2010_

_Mena House Hotel, Cairo, Egypt_

Stepping out of the shower, Hermione still couldn't believe that she and Sherlock were in Egypt. Especially with their first child soon to be born. Using one of the fluffy, white towels, Hermione dried off before slipping into the complimentary robe the hotel supplied. This holiday undoubtedly cost Sherlock a fortune this time of the year, but it didn't seem like he'd held back on any of the luxuries.

They had a room with a glorious balcony view of the pyramids, and he'd even splurged to make sure that a Christmas tree had been included. At first, she thought that this was just some elaborate case that he'd brought her along for, but so far, Sherlock hadn't gone looking for any clue or met with local police. It appeared that this trip was merely that, a trip to be enjoyed.

Padding her way out of the bathroom, towelling her hair dry as she went, Hermione found Sherlock sitting on the balcony. He was scrolling through the emails on his mobile, but paused and smiled up when she stopped next to his chair. She ruffled his curls and then placed a kiss to his forehead.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked, curiously as to what he could be up to now.

"I was checking my email for a shipping confirmation. I'm waiting on a package to arrive," Sherlock explained, holding up his mobile for emphasis. "John was supposed to forward it from 221B."

"A package? You had something shipped to you while we're here in Cairo?" Hermione questioned as she set her towel on the back of another chair. "What on earth for, Sherlock? Are we here for a case?"

"Relax," Sherlock said, rising from his chair. He pocketed his mobile and gently took hold of Hermione's shoulders. "I promise you that we are not here for a case. John and I both agreed to take a few weeks off before the holidays. He also insisted I take time off after the baby arrives." Here, he rolled his eyes as if taking time off for the birth of a baby was ridiculous.

Hermione smirked, knowing full well that Sherlock was already extremely excited about the birth of their daughter. Mrs Hudson had told her all about the secret box of baby items he was hoarding in her flat. Still, she was overly curious about why he felt it necessary to have John forward his mail.

"I'm glad you're taking time off from working cases," Hermione told him with sincerity. She placed her hands on his hips and smiled. "It's given us time to reconnect before the baby arrives, but what could possibly be so urgent that it has to arrive while we're here?"

"I was talking with Mycroft," Sherlock began, pausing when Hermione raised her eyebrows. He smirked and continued, "I know, I know, but while we were talking, he reminded me of a Christmas tradition that my parents used to do with us as children."

"A tradition?" Hermione asked, eyes lighting up with excitement. "What is it?"

"Come inside so we can have breakfast," Sherlock told her, dropping his hold on her shoulders to duck around her into the room. As he walked, he talked to her over his shoulder. "I had room service delivered while you were in the shower."

"I thought I smelled something delicious," Hermione mused, hurrying to follow her husband. She then watched as he pulled the silver domes off of plates of traditional English breakfast spreads. "All of my favourites… You really are making sure this is the best Christmas holiday yet."

"We haven't gone on holiday at Christmas since we were married three years ago," Sherlock pointed out as he helped Hermione into her chair and pushed a plate toward her.

"No, but this has been a wonderful holiday," Hermione told Sherlock, picking up her knife and fork.

"I'm glad you think so, but if this package does not arrive, I fear I'll be the one disappointed," Sherlock said with a heavy sigh as he finally sat down to enjoy breakfast with his wife.

"Will you tell me what it is?" Hermione inquired, stabbing a piece of her sausage.

Meeting Hermione's eyes, Sherlock smirked. "No, I think I'll make you wait until the package arrives. It's more fun that way."

Laughing lightly, Hermione reached out and brushed her fingertips across Sherlock's wrist. "Of course it is, and I can't wait to find out what you've got planned for us."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after viewing the pyramids and exploring the El Azbakeya Wall market, Hermione and Sherlock returned to the Mena House to relax before dinner. Yawning as she entered the hotel, Hermione was surprised to find her husband wandering toward the front desk. She followed after him, eager to see what he was asking because all she really wanted to do was get her shoes off and take a nap.

"Has a package for Holmes arrived yet?" Sherlock asked the women at the desk as Hermione arrived at his side.

"Let me check," the woman said while typing away at her computer. Frowning, she lifted her gaze back to Sherlock and said, "I'm sorry, sir. No package with that name has arrived yet today."

Sherlock sighed heavily, thanked the woman, and then stomped off toward the lifts. Hermione followed along, one hand rubbing her pregnant belly while the other held her bag of books from the market. As they got on the lift, Hermione watched Sherlock to see how he was feeling. To her surprise, she could tell he was feeling tense and uneasy. It was easy to spot by the way he subtly shifted from foot to foot and the insistent way he wiggled his fingers.

"We've been together for what-four years now?" Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully as she tried to remember if they'd ever discussed traditions. They were still on the lift, but she wanted to start getting to the bottom of this traditional mystery.

"Yes," Sherlock said slowly, eyes narrowing as he glanced at his wife on the lift.

"Why haven't we ever discussed our holiday traditions?" Hermione asked as the lift came to a stop on their floor.

Sherlock sighed heavily and led the way to their suite. "Hermione," he said, unlocking the door. "We've never talked about traditions because I don't have any, or at least I didn't."

"You said that Mycroft told you about a tradition," Hermione pointed out, shutting the door behind her. "That means you had one, you just haven't practised it in a while."

Sherlock pulled out his mobile, skimming through emails once more. "No, but I was hoping it was a tradition that you and I could start with each other, and eventually our daughter."

"Really?" Hermione said, a smile growing on her face. She set her shopping bag on the table and wandered over to Sherlock. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him as tightly as she could with her pregnant belly in the way. "I love that you want to have family traditions with us."

Sherlock huffed but returned the embrace, even going so far as to kiss the top of Hermione's head. "There will be no tradition if the bellhop doesn't bring the package upstairs soon."

Lifting her head from Sherlock's chest, Hermione asked, "Is the package here?"

"John's last email states that it arrived a mere moment ago," replied, sounding annoyed. "Which means if we had lingered in the lobby, we could have received it while we were there."

"Isn't that just how it always happens?" Hermione laughed as she backed away from Sherlock. Yawning again, she said, "Do we still have time for me to nap before dinner?"

"Of course," Sherlock answered just as a knock sounded from the door. As he turned a grin was clearly evident on his face which caused Hermione to giggle.

Their conversation on hold for the moment as Sherlock answered the door, Hermione decided to get comfortable. She waited patiently, sitting down on the chaise lounge with her swollen ankles propped on a pillow. The sound of Sherlock's voice began to lull her to sleep, but before she could slip into a light doze, he returned.

Brushing curls from her face, Sherlock whispered, "Before you fall asleep, I'd like to give you your gift."

Blinking away her sleepiness, Hermione took the small package and smoothed a hand over the surface. "We agreed not to exchange gifts this year with the baby coming so soon."

"There are two gifts contained in this package. They are part of the tradition I wish for us to partake in this year and every year moving forward," Sherlock explained, his hand overlapping Hermione's and pressing gently. "Open it."

After Sherlock removed his hand from her's, Hermione quickly opened the package. The box contained two books. Looking at her husband with confusion, she said, " _The Poetry of Robert Frost_ and _Goodnight Moon_? What are these for?"

"When Mycroft and I were growing up, each year my parents would give us a book on Christmas eve," Sherlock explained, settling down on the chaise lounge with Hermione. He took the children's book from the box and flipped through the pages. "We'd then spend the rest of the night reading and sharing excerpts we enjoyed with one another. I recall it being an enjoyable time, and with your love of books, I felt it was a tradition that we could easily add into our Christmas each year."

"I love that idea," Hermione told her husband, leaning closer to palace a kiss to his lips. "I am assuming the poetry is for me?"

"Yes," Sherlock said, tapping the cover with one finger. "It's a first edition, and it was challenging to locate. Thankfully, Greg and John were able to find it and get it here on time." holding up _Goodnight Moon_ , he added, "And this is for our daughter. Her first Christmas even book."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched Sherlock lovingly palace his large hand on her stomach. Inside her belly, the flutter of their daughter was quickly felt by both of them. "Let's read it to her now, shall we?" Hermione asked Sherlock, setting aside her own book to read later. She was suddenly thankful that she'd picked up a book for Sherlock at the market earlier.

"I think that would be enjoyable," Sherlock said, shifting so he could lounge next to Hermione. Once they were both curled together, Sherlock opened the book and began to read.

As he read, Hermione's eyes drifted closed, and she rubbed her hand over her stomach. Sleep was fast approaching, but she would try and remain awake as long as possible to enjoy this beautiful moment she and Sherlock were sharing with their unborn child. A new tradition was being formed, and it made her thankful to have such a thoughtful, if sometimes difficult, husband to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
